


untitled

by RBS



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBS/pseuds/RBS
Summary: 皮水小短篇，一句话卡西水，一句话水托





	untitled

拉莫斯不知道事情是怎样发展到今天这一步的。他和皮克，女球迷最想约会的球员和“马德里性爱战神”。  
也许两个这样的充满荷尔蒙的成年人就应该如此。  
他每次和皮克见面都会被他狠狠的压在墙上，做爱，做爱，做爱成了他们之间交流的唯一语言，无论是一方战胜一方还是共同抚慰对方受伤的心灵或者一起品尝胜利的喜悦。没有任何言语，剩下的只是双方的喘息。拉莫斯放纵自己在皮克面前打开身体，用最原始的方式交流，甚至有好几次，拉莫斯都觉得自己要被皮克操死在床上。  
别误会了，他们之间没有丝毫的感情，拉莫斯每次都要在心里自嘲他们就是拔屌无情的混蛋，冲不爱的彼此发泄自己过剩的精力。  
但有一天在他被扒光了任由皮克毫无节奏的冲撞在自己体内的时候，拉莫斯突然开始仔细思考他的过去。在塞维利亚，带着融化安达卢西亚太阳的笑容在球场上奔跑，然后被皇马主席签下，像个被人卖了还给人数钱的傻子一样的为皇马拍裸照，然后迅速在更衣室打成一片，比赛，被侵犯，侵犯别人，毫无保留的爱上费尔南多托雷斯，又在更衣室和卡西利亚斯接吻，拉莫斯爱的畅快淋漓，又被伤得体无完肤，他放弃了自己的名声换来弥足珍贵的友情，到最后没有什么可以放弃了，也就不想再费力换取什么了。  
皮克突然加重了自己的动作，“你在跑神”，  
“我不允许正在和我做爱的人跑神”。  
拉莫斯的思绪被突如其来的痛觉拉了回来。  
哦，sese原来也怕疼啊。  
拉莫斯以为自己已经免疫了。


End file.
